1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fire control valve and more particularly a valve installed in the flow line of a flammable or other hazardous flowable material which is normally open but will be automatically closed to interrupt the flow of flammable or hazardous material to a discharge point in the event of a hazardous condition occurring. The valve is held in an open position by a fusible link which retains a spring biased pin in engagement with a spring biased valve stem to retain the valve in open position. The fusible link will melt when subjected to predetermined conditions such as a high temperature condition which occurs in the event of a fire thereby releasing the pin and valve for movement to a closed position for stopping flow of flammable material in order to control the fire or other hazardous condition.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Automatically operated valves are well known in various flow lines with such valves being moved from one position to another in response to various ambient conditions. Included in such valves are valves which are located in water supply lines associated with sprinklers or the like so that the valves will b automatically opened to discharge water from a plurality of sprinkler heads in the event of the ambient temperature becoming elevated above a certain unsafe level. However, the prior art does not include a structure equivalent to the structure of this invention.